


Вопрос ответственности

by jamie_lee



Category: Terminator Salvation (2009)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Вопрос ответственности

Все происходит быстро и странно.  
Маркус сидит, мрачно, за два шага от него, разглядывая висящие безделушки - нелепая попытка воссоздать видимость домашнего уюта - и даже не предпринимает ни малейшей попытки уснуть.  
Кроха сопит рядом, подложив ладонь под голову, и огромные ресницы чуть подрагивают, отбрасывая на щеки тени, скрывая привычные синяки под глазами. Ее сон избирателен - лишь приближающаяся опасность заставляет распахнуться глаза, словно и не спала вовсе.  
Маркус глядит цепко, выжидающе - у него странным образом получилось влиться в окружающий мир, принять новую реальность, в которой машины разом словно сошли с ума. Точнее, обрели разум.  
Кайл осторожно рассматривает его сквозь полусомкнутые ресницы, не желая ни объясняться, ни привлекать внимания.  
Странное ощущение - приглядывая за Крохой, он всегда чувствовал себя старшим и никогда не мог позволить себе малейшего намека на слабость, а сейчас рядом сидит человек, который показал, что в Кайле осталось немного от ребенка, которому необходимо найти опору.  
Кайл пытается понять, раздражает ли это, или просто приятно, когда рядом взрослый мужчина, с которым можно поговорить, а не только маленькая немая девочка.  
На самом деле, это только кажется, что в подобных ситуациях гражданские держатся друг друга - все стараются обезопасить лишь себя, контакты сводятся к банальнейшему обмену.  
Потому сказать: "Идем за мной, если хочешь жить" - это нормально.  
Возможно, в Силах Сопротивления все по-другому, потому он чувствует настоящую радость, услышав сообщение Джона Коннора. Знакомое имя, как надежда. Новый мессия, лже-пророк и спаситель в одном лице.   
Когда Кайл в очередной раз переводит взгляд на лицо мужчины, тот прямо смотрит в ответ, совершенно невозмутимо, как будто так и должно быть. Бесшумно кивает, приглашая присесть рядом, и Кайл, стараясь не разбудить Кроху, перебирается поближе к Маркусу, молча, напряженный, как всегда.  
Они соприкасаются лишь локтями, сидят прямо и не глядят друг на друга, но Маркус заметно расслабляется, словно от тепла чужого тела, находящегося так близко. От него пахнет порохом, пылью и потом, и еще чем-то неуловимо знакомым и острым.  
Как опасность.  
Маркус бесшумно встает и, прежде чем скрыться в соседней комнате, бросает на Кайла быстрый взгляд, который можно расценивать по-разному, но тот воспринимает его совершенно однозначно.  
Дело в том, что в какой-то момент, когда рядом никого, уже не хочется лишь женщин. Достаточно, чтобы поблизости был взрослый человек, рядом с которым можно на какое-то время забыться. Или сделать вид, что можешь забыться.  
Когда он заходит, то не видит Маркуса, лишь чувствует его присутствие - загривком, всем телом.  
Полуразрушенное пристанище живет своей жизнью, половицы скрипят, словно переговариваясь, и тут же замолкают, стоит наступить на одну из них.  
Он чувствует Маркуса - тот возникает сзади, разворачивает к себе лицом, рывком, и прижимает к стене, а после выжидающе останавливается, давая Кайлу возможность запротестовать.  
Только это глупо - после того, как он пришел сам.  
Между их лицами десяток сантиметров, и Маркус неумело, смазанно прижимается ртом к его губам, словно разучившись целовать. Кайла же этому никто и не учил, потому получается не ахти.  
Поцелуи словно обязательная часть программы, которую составили уже так давно, что об этом никто не помнит.  
Руки Маркуса - горячие широкие и неуклюжие - сжимают его задницу, довольно ощутимо и грубо, но Кайл терпит, потому что уверен, что по-другому тот просто не умеет.  
Маркус кусает его шею, трется гладким подбородком о загрубевшую кожу и все больше и больше вжимает его в стену бедрами, все еще касаясь губами его шеи, и прерывается лишь для того, чтобы стащить с них обоих майки. Теплый, очень теплый, почти горячий. И сердце стучит необыкновенно ровно и громко, отдаваясь эхом в его груди.  
И поцелуи жаркие, жалящие, словно укусы.  
А движения становятся все грубее, руки жадно скользят вниз, под пояс брюк, сжимают его член и двигаются рывками, заставляют задыхаться от возбуждения.  
В последний раз Кайл занимался сексом с женщиной, пять месяцев назад, когда они не смогли до темноты добраться до убежища и их приютила какая-то община.  
Маркус разворачивает его лицом к стене, притягивая за бедра на себя, спустив штаны до коленей, прижимая к себе. И накрывает его рот сухой шершавой ладонью, когда запускает вторую руку вниз, пытаясь хоть как-то приготовить его к предстоящему сексу.  
А после становится больно - терпимо, конечно, но все же неприятно, а Маркус прячет лицо в его шею, и снова кусает, крепко, немного грубо, и вбивается в его бедра так, словно не трахался добрый десяток лет.  
Хотя, возможно, так оно и есть.  
Его рука выводит круги по ходящей ходуном груди, по дрожащему животу, сжимает член, двигается в такт толчкам.  
Кайл упирается лбом в свою ладонь, едва ли не впечатывается в стену, на которой распластан и закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как электрическими укусами ползет по позвоночнику наслаждение, как грудь Маркуса скользит по его спине, как немеют пальцы ног.  
Перед глазами пляшут адские огни, стена холодит щеку, а пальцы Маркуса неуклюже-ласково гладят по щеке, когда тот останавливается, прислушиваясь.  
Словно дикий зверь, и Кайл так же напряженно слушает, что творится вокруг, но ничего не слышит.  
Убедившись, что все в порядке, Маркус движется еще быстрее, рывками, просто толкаясь вперед, и через какое-то время кончает, уткнувшись лицом в его волосы, целуя затылок, продолжая двигать рукой, пока Кайл не сжимает его ладонь зубами, чувствуя одуряюще-алую волну оргазма.  
Маркус прижимает его к себе еще пару минут, все так же молча, успокаивающе и покровительственно, а после отступает на шаг и застегивается, натягивает майку и, прежде чем выйти, наклоняется к Кайлу, спокойно и тихо произносит:  
\- Поспи, завтра надо быть осторожнее.  
Кайл хочет сказать, что осторожными надо быть всегда, что он уже давно приручил себя к этому. Кайл хочет сказать многое, но лишь сонно кивает.  
Завтра действительно надо быть осмотрительными.


End file.
